


A winter's tale

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: “Whisky Incendiario, D'Ancanto?”“Professore, ho undici anni”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T @ maridichallenge

Le vacanze di Natale del primo anno erano state le più difficili. Nessuna lettera da casa, nessuna richiesta di tornare. Marie aveva deciso di prenderlo come un invito a rimanere ad Hogwarts, a lasciar passare ancora un po' di tempo prima di rimettere piede in casa dopo _l'incidente_ (Marie aveva notato che era più facile non pensare ai dettagli se si limitava a definirlo così). 

All’inizio non le era nemmeno dispiaciuto più di tanto. Era il suo primo inverno al castello, e la Sala Grande addobbata a festa le metteva sicuramente più allegria dell'idea di affrontare i suoi genitori.

A cena però si era ritrovata seduta completamente sola al tavolo dei Tassorosso, circondata da piccoli gruppi di studenti delle altre Case che ciarlavano rumorosamente tra di loro, quasi a voler sottolineare con dispetto il suo silenzio forzato, e Marie aveva resistito solo fino all'arrosto di pollo in salsa di mirtilli prima di alzarsi e correre via con le lacrime agli occhi.

Dopo, seduta sulla scalinata del Salone d'Ingresso con il volto nascosto tra le mani, si era sentita ancora più stupida, ed aveva iniziato a bruciarle la faccia dalla vergogna all'idea che tutti l'avessero vista uscire piangendo dalla Sala Grande.

Non notò l'ombra scura avanzare verso di lei, né si sarebbe accorta di avercela seduta accanto pochi momenti dopo, non fosse stato per l'odore del sigaro. Non poteva non riconoscerlo: l'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure ne era ormai completamente impregnata, nonostante il Professor Howlett avesse iniziato ad insegnarci non più di quattro mesi prima.

Marie lo spiò per qualche momento attraverso le dita, ma lui non si voltò mai a guardarla. Si limitò a rimanere seduto accanto a lei, il sigaro incastrato tra i denti, gli occhi fissi sulle forme perlacee dei fantasmi che in quel momento erano impegnati a danzare un valzer sulle note di una marcia funebre.

“Professore?”

“Mh?”

Marie si rese conto di non sapere davvero cosa dire, quindi arrossì ancora di più.

Il Professor Logan – quello era il nome con cui gli si rivolgevano gli altri professori e gli studenti più grandi, ma Marie non aveva mai capito bene il perché – sbuffò via un'altra zaffata acre dal suo sigaro, poi affondò la mano in una tasca del mantello per tirarne fuori una fiaschetta argentata.

“Whisky Incendiario, D'Ancanto?”

Marie, che aveva automaticamente allungato le mani per prenderla, si bloccò a metà dell'azione e lo fissò stupefatta, non sapendo dire se scherzasse o meno.

“Professore, ho undici anni”, gli ricordò cautamente, sperando di non risultare impertinente nel sottolineare l'ovvio.

“Ah, giusto”, borbottò lui, per niente turbato, quindi affondò di nuovo la mano nel mantello, questa volta per estrarne una manciata di Scarafaggi a Grappolo.

Marie li guardò zampettare tra le sue dita callose, e non riuscì a trattenere un verso di disgusto. Non aveva nessuna simpatia per le blatte, nemmeno per quelle di cioccolato.

Logan rise, una risata cavernosa e un po' roca, ma forte e piena.

“Sono molto buoni in realtà”, disse poi, infilandosene uno in bocca e iniziando a masticarlo lentamente – provocando nella ragazzina un altro brivido di disgusto. “Bisogna solo non fissarsi troppo su quello che sembrano.”

“Ma sembrano degli scarafaggi!”

Logan si strinse nelle spalle.

“Se preferisci”, aggiunse alzandosi. “Credo che al tuo tavolo stia per apparire il dessert.”

Con un mezzo sorriso storto e una strizzata d'occhio, Logan le tese una mano per aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi.

Era grande, e calda, e rassicurante, e Marie si ritrovò a stringerla forte, sorridendogli a sua volta.

*

Era una notte fredda, animata solo dai turbinii di neve creati dal vento. Due figure incappucciate scivolarono velocemente negli spazi bui tra un lampione e l'altro, trascinandosi dietro senza saperlo due delle ombre che fino a qualche momento prima sembravano essere parte integrante dei muri del vicolo.

"Professore? Professore, sta andando dalla parte sbagliata!”, sussurrò una delle ombre, tendendo la mano per afferrare un lembo del mantello dell'altra.

“Non sono più il tuo professore da sette anni, D'Ancanto”, sbottò la seconda ombra, infastidita. “E l'Auror a capo di questa missione sono io, tu sei qui solo per osservare e possibilmente imparare a non farti ammazzare.”

“È _Rogue_ adesso, Professore”, replicò la ragazza.

“Mi stai ancora chiamando _Professore_ , D'Ancanto.”

“Perché non so come altro chiamarla. E lei sta continuando ad andare dalla parte sbagliata.”

Logan alzò il cappuccio quanto bastava per incontrare lo sguardo della sua ex-allieva. Due occhi scintillanti si fissarono immediatamente nei suoi, e un'espressione decisa e molto meno infantile di quanto non ricordasse gli fece capire che non se la sarebbe cavata senza una risposta.

“Logan. E so già dove sta andando lui. Mi interessa di più sapere chi sta andando ad incontrare l'altro”, spiegò quindi in un ringhio irritato, indicando con un cenno della testa un'insegna luminosa appena visibile dalla fine del vicolo.

Rogue si voltò per un attimo, poi tornò a fissarlo con uno sguardo scettico.

“Quello? Ma è un pub babbano. Credevo che la prima regola di Magneto fosse di non mischiarsi più ai babbani.”

“Allora eccoti la prima lezione di stasera: quando c'è di mezzo la loro pellaccia, i Mangiamorte sono molto meno schizzinosi di quanto ti aspetteresti”, replicò Logan, avviandosi verso l’entrata.

*

Il locale era buio e fumoso, con tubi di luci al neon che sembravano intenzionalmente disseminati in modo da non illuminare niente più del necessario.

“Whisky Incendiario, Professore?”

“Logan”, la riprese lui, ma sorrideva. 

Rogue si chiese se ricordasse anche lui un inverno di molti anni prima, quando le cose erano più semplici e un po’ di cioccolato bastava a salvare la giornata.

“Si chiama Gambit”, continuò Logan, inclinando appena la testa verso l’uomo seduto al bancone. “E se tutto va come dico io, stanotte scopriremo se quella E che hai preso ai M.A.G.O. nella mia materia fosse meritata o meno.”

Rogue ingoiò un sorso bruciante di whisky e fece schioccare le labbra.

“Se mi sta chiedendo di stupirla di nuovo, Professore, accetto la sfida con piacere”, replicò, tendendogli la mano.


End file.
